


Dancing In The Snow

by KazOfScotland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Dancing in the Snow, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: It's late at night and snow is starting to fall. Darcy is sitting watching it in the quietness of the night.Person A hates to be cold. Person B loves to family traditions that involve doing things in the snow. Can this couple create new holiday traditions that make them both happy?
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Have Yourself a Merry Little Exchange 2020





	Dancing In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squarepeg72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/gifts).



> Thank you for keyflight790 for beta reading this. Thank you KrysKrossZee for helping me figure out a ship for this.
> 
> SquarePeg72, I hope you enjoy this.

Winter. The snow. The cold, crisp crunch of grass underfoot. It's the tingling warmth of too cold fingers that wrapped around a warm mug of hot chocolate. All of that was what made winter Darcy’s favourite season. But the thing that she loved most about the season was running through the snow as it fell and making a snowman. It was something that she had done since she was child, and it had become something of a family tradition over the years. 

And now, now that she was finally settling into a proper relationship, and she was spending her Christmas Holidays with him in England, she wanted that little bit of family and home. She missed the family that she had built since she became Jane’s intern, but she was glad to be spending her time off in England, in the warm family home of the Weasley’s. 

It was late on December 23rd. The sun had long since set and frost was settling over the windows. Fires were lit in every room that was occupied in the Burrow, which was nearly bursting at the seams with all the family members and those that they had adopted along the way. Honestly, Darcy thought that her Avengers family was complicated but this family was far more complicated. There was nearly always noise within the house, and whilst that was something that Darcy was used to, she had hoped to have some quiet moments with her boyfriend. 

But now in the late hours of December 23rd, everyone was finally in their beds and the house was quiet, which was why Darcy found herself wrapped in a blanket whilst sitting in the kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate clasped between her hands. She needed the quiet, and the chance to watch the snowflakes finally fall outside the window. She wanted nothing more than to run outside and dance through it like she would back home. Unfortunately, she wasn’t too sure about going outside, at least on her own in the dark. The Weasley’s family home was in the middle of nowhere and she had been informed that they had garden gnomes who liked to bite. 

So instead, she just sat, looking longingly whilst sipping on her hot chocolate. If she was lucky, when Ron awoke in the morning it would still be snowing and they could go out and dance and make snowmen, and if she was really lucky maybe they would have a snowball fight. But for now, she just let her thoughts drift with each falling snowflake. 

At some point Darcy had gotten lost in her own thoughts as the next thing she knew, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her and her blanket and the scent of burnt wood and a hint of fire whiskey hit her. She knew that scent better than anything else by this point; it was the scent that she identified as her boyfriend. There was something else there that was uniquely Ron but she couldn’t yet identify it. However, she felt a warmness flood through her that had nothing to do with her hot chocolate and everything to do with how Ron made her feel. 

“What are you doing up, sweets?” His voice was rough and husky from the sleep that he had managed to get but it was also clear that he was concerned to find his girlfriend hidden away in the kitchen whilst the rest of the house was asleep. There wasn’t a sense of judgement though, instead he just slid into the seat next to her and continued to keep her wrapped in his embrace. “Is there something wrong?” He knew that Darcy was used to being with her family at this time of year and being thousands of miles away from where she called home had to be difficult for her. 

“Just thinking,” Darcy answered. Her voice was far away as her eyes continued to follow the snowflakes that were falling to the ground. She honestly didn’t know what time it was but she could feel her cup of hot chocolate was now cold and quite a lot of the snow had lay on the ground making a soft, white blanket to cover the grounds of the burrow. Suddenly, without any warning or hint of moment, she spun around and stood up, her hand held out towards her boyfriend. “C’mon,” she encouraged him whilst bouncing on her toes. 

“Where are we going, Darce?” There was a slight hint of exasperation that only came due to the late hour, and the fact that the clock had turned past midnight and it was finally Christmas Eve. He loved Darcy and her enthusiasm but he was also willing to admit just how tired he was. Regardless of that fact though, he took Darcy’s hand and stood to follow her. 

“To play in the snow,” the American answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. And maybe it was to her, but to Ron, that was a whole new level of craziness. 

“But it’s cold out there, sweets,” he tried to argue but he was already following her towards the door. However, he stopped as soon as he got to the door and pulled back slightly using the grip that she had on his hand. He couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as he looked down at her. “It’s definitely too cold for you to go out like that,” he argued as he pointed at what she was wearing; a pair of shorts, one of his jumpers and her blanket. His attire wasn’t much better given that he was dressed in just a pair of pyjama trousers and a t-shirt. 

It was definitely not the weather to venture outside dressed like that. They would be cold enough outside even wrapped up. At his comment, Darcy spun around on her bare feet and looked at him with what he could only describe as pleading eyes like Fluffy would have when he wanted a treat. And he knew that was not the best way to describe how his girlfriend looked, but it was too late at night and he had not had enough sleep yet to think of anything better. 

“Just a couple of minutes, please?” Darcy was pleading now. She pulled her hand out of his and clasped both of hers together, and then began bouncing up and down on the spot. “Please? Please? Please? I want to play in it before everyone else walks through it.” It was sweet, innocent and childlike, and Ron could feel his resolve to stay inside begin to break. He loved how free Darcy looked and wanted to keep that look there for as long as possible. 

“Just five minutes?” It was the best he could bargain; he knew that he would never convince Darcy to head back upstairs and put on warmer clothes. She had told him before about his love of the snow and of winter. He knew that she loved to dance around as the snow fell and was always worried of missing out on it. However, five minutes would be cold but it shouldn’t do either of them harm if they came straight back in and warmed up. And warming back up could be fun for them both as well. 

Darcy never even gave him a verbal promise. Instead, she just leaned forward and gave him the most fleeting of kisses before she jumped back, spun in the air and opened the back door. She ran out into the snow, her feet bare and no doubt cold, with her arms thrown out to the side as she laughed and smiled. Ron followed her at a more sedate pace and leaned against one of the pillars that supported the upper levels of the house as he watched her. He was feeling the cold and had his arms wrapped tight around his chest, but Darcy was just dancing as though there were no worries in the world. As he watched, he couldn’t help but fall a little bit more in love with her. 

“C’mon Ron, come dance with me,” she laughed. Her head was thrown back in joy as she spun around in circles to a song only she could hear. There hadn’t been that much joy in the Burrow in years, not since the Battle of Hogwarts had stolen his brother, Fred, away from them too soon. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he walked over to join her, but he couldn’t stop the tears that pricked at his eyes either. 

Instead of dwelling, he wrapped his arms around her and joined her in the dancing. They went from the fast pace that Darcy had started at to a slower dance, an almost waltz-like pace that McGonagall would be proud of. He knew they only had a minute or so left to be outside before the cold would become too much. But for now, he was going to enjoy the peace and joy that had been missing, and more than that he was going to enjoy the rare moments that he had alone with his girlfriend before she had to leave and go back to America. 

It was a few minutes later, and he could feel himself getting cold, that Darcy shocked him. He had expected that he would have to drag the American back inside and away from the snow but instead she just took control of their dancing and spun them back towards the door. It was as if she could tell that it was too cold and time for them to return inside. And once they were close enough she stopped their dancing, and let go of his hand. Ron started to wonder what was going on; years of growing up with the twins should have prepared him for her actions, but he still yelped when she bent down, grabbed a handful of snow and pelted it at him. 

Ron’s only retaliation to her actions was to yelp and leap forward. He wrapped his arms around her waist and quickly carried her back inside. Both of them were laughing loud enough that one of the members of the Weasley household would no doubt be awoken, but it was perfect for both of them. 

“You know what, Darce, Fred would’ve loved this. And you. He loved the snow.” Normally when he spoke of his brother there was a hint of sadness underpinning it all, but this time there was a sense of joy. 

“Why don’t we do this every year then? Make it a new family tradition, and get everyone else involved?” Darcy made the suggestion as a way to try and bring the joy back to Ron. She had heard so much about Fred but there was no joy in the family like there used to be and she wanted it to be there. And hopefully this would be it. 

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

  
  



End file.
